Pranks, Animals, and Travis Stoll
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: Travis pulls an awesome prank on Katie. Now she's out for revenge. When pranks are pulled, will violence ensue? And will they ever admit their feelings. Doubtful. Tratie. Rated T for language. 3-shot. Complete.
1. Lions, Tigers, and Goats! OH MY!

_**AN: This will be a Tratie two-shot set around Easter. **_

_**Katie POV**_

"Katie…..come outside for a minute."

"What!" She snapped.

She looked outside really quick, but all she could see were a couple of her half sisters staring up at the sky.

She walked outside side for a minute to see what they were staring at.

OH MY GODS!

"TRAVIS STOLL I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" echoed throughout the whole camp. And everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked around confused.

How did they even do it? Why? Why her cabin?

There were three goats on their roof. Not fake ones, real, live, GOATS! They were all tethered to a stake in the middle and they were munching on their grass roof. There were bald spots in the grass now.

The goat just looked at her, still munching grass, it swallowed. "Bahhhh"

_**Travis POV**_

Travis hoped Katie enjoyed her Easter present. He didn't think anyone knows how hard it is to put three goats on the roof. Goats are heavier than they look, especially when you are trying to carry them up a ladder.

"TRAVIS!" Katie yelled.

"Oh, hey what's up, Katie." Travis turned around and greeted her.

Katie replied with some words that resembled a truck driver getting cut off in traffic.

"Don't tell me you don't like it."

More creative swearing ensued.

"Goodness, Katie hasn't Demeter taught you to use nice words."

Katie just flipped him off and turned around to walk away.

"Come on; don't tell me you're still mad."

She turned around. "Travis, when will you ever stop pulling pranks on my cabin. I mean really, you Stolls are just so immature sometimes, with no respect for people's property or…."

Travis stopped paying attention. He just stared at her. Katie's hair is especially shiny today, he thought.

She was still talking. So he decided to cut her off, "So, what Katie, no matter what I do you're still going to love me."

Katie snorted. "What gave you that idea? Was it me flipping you off or all the death threats?"

"Come on, why else would you come yell at me instead of Connor, he is just as much to blame."

"I.."

"Or why do you always threaten me, or assume that I stole whatever you're missing."

"That…umm" Katie was starting to get flustered.

"And you always stare at me. Don't deny it." Travis said and wiggled his eyebrow seductively.

"Travis do you have a point here?"

"Actually I do." He said and stepped closer. "You, Katie Gardner, are in love with me, Travis Stoll."

"That is absolutely the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Really?" Travis said as he raised one eyebrow.

"Really." She replied.

"I don't believe you." He stepped closer.

"Fine, I love you Travis…"

"Knew it." He said and grinned.

Both of them leaned in towards each other. Travis wrapped his arms around Katie's waist. There head were inches away and Travis closed his eyes.

Katie bitch slapped him.

"What the hell…" Travis said rubbing his cheek.

"Travis the only sentence that's going to have both love and your name would be 'I love to slap Travis', or other things of that nature."

She started to walk away. "Oh yeah you're going to pay for the goats prank. I'd watch myself if I were you."

Travis just watched her walk away. Damn she looked good in those shorts.

He rubbed his cheek some more. It stung. But it was from Katie… with love.

The bitch slap of love to be exact.

_**8**__**th**__** review gets a part in next chapter. Also I have a pretty good prank planed out for Travis put if you have a better one leave it in a review. Also since the traffic is down. The only way I know if you're reding this is if you review so if I don't get like 10 review I probably won't write next chapter.**_


	2. Revenge part 1

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys make me feel fuzzy inside. And Happy Easter. Enjoy. The character Danni is brought to you by In the Closet FanFic Reader. I feel like this chapter sucks sorry. Also I am going to make this into a 3 shot.**_

"This plan is going to have two phases it's time to work on phase one. You know what to do, Dannielle."

"Yes, yes, I know Katie." Danni replied. She was a pretty Apollo girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing was she had a scar going down from her brow to the bottom of her eye.

"I'm counting on you." Katie said.

"Travis!" Danni yelled. "Can you come help me?"

"I guess." He replied.

"I'm just not tall enough to put up these Easter decorations."

"Okay, sure."

_Make small talk, Danni, small talk. It's not like your trying to weasel his deepest secret out of him without knowing. No, nothing like that. _

He hung up the pastel streamers.

"So…." She trailed off.

"Um…." Travis mumbled.

Awkward silence followed_. The_ _things she did for Katie, and it wasn't like Travis made it easy either._

"Do you like Easter?"

"Not really, I always thought it was stupid. I mean what holiday's mascot is a bunny."

"What you don't like bunnies?" She joked.

"Well, me and Connor used to have a rabbit when we were little. It never really liked people much. Then it bit of a chunk of my thumb and I stopped liking it to." He replied in totally seriousness.

"Bye, Travis" Danni said as she ran away.

Travis tried to explain to himself many times after that what just happened but he never could and probably never will.

_Hell, he thought, I will never understand the female mind._

Travis' nosed itched. It felt like someone was tickling him, but was still half asleep and too tired to open his eyes. He scratched at it, ahhh much better now he could go to sleep.

Okay now he was positive something was brushing up against his nose. He bolted upright in bed.

There were bunnies…everywhere.

Travis was surrounded by bunnies. Most of them were in his bunk. But some of them were his half siblings and on the floor. Travis could see that most of the bunks had carrots in them. And that's why they were bothering him. Travis processed this in all of two seconds.

Then he jumped off his bed and ran out the door screaming like a little school girl.

That's when he realized there was an audience. Almost the whole camp was outside of their cabin. And they were laughing at him. I guess they were glad to see the Stolls pranked for a change.

_Damn should have seen that coming. He thought. Oh well the prank could have been worse he thought. _

And maybe that is because it was part of a greater plan.

_**MWAMWAAAAA. Evil laugh in progress. Till next time.**_

_**Don't let the bunnies bite. **_

_**The falling Mirror.**_


	3. Revenge Part 2

_**The Final Chapter! Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn. Enjoy. Please R&R.**_

Katie thought she was so clever, pff, as if. It wasn't that bad actually. There are worse things that she could have done to him…..

_Flashback_

"_I didn't know Katie." He said._

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT IS ILLEGAL!" She screamed._

_Travis just shrugged._

Actually compared to the things he has done to her, what she did was downright friendly.

Travis was walking back to his cabin when suddenly Clarisse pushed him into the mud.

"What the hell?" He yelled. He was sprawled out in the mud and kids were snickering at him.

Travis vaguely heard the words. "Fag…..Nut…..Wonder…" Clarisse continued on her way to the cabin.

Travis stood up and tried to brush himself off only to be pushed in the mud again. It was Timmy, his really annoying 9 year old half brother that always bothered him when he was around Katie. "Nut." He snickered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled angrily. Timmy just laughed and walked away.

He looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at him. And he didn't think it was because of the mud on his clothes.

Connor walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, what is going on?" Travis asked his brother.

A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth like he was resisting the urge to laugh. "Remember when Katie pulled that prank on you with the bunnies." He said.

"Yes….."

"Well, she's telling everyone else that she did something else that night too."

Travis groaned. "What?"

Connor smirked. "She's saying that she cut off one of your balls in your sleep."

"SHE SAID WHAT!" He yelled.

Connor was now in hysterics. "She even…..came up….with a nickname." He said in between breaths.

Connor walked away laughing back to the Hermes cabin.

Travis stood their shocked. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

Katie walked by. She grinned and whispered in his ear, "See you later…_One-nut wonder_."

Katie and her friends laughed as they made their way back to their cabins.

_**This story is now completed. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
